


A Lot

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [51]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't laugh now,' he said. 'But I like you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #22 - dormant

”Don’t laugh now,” he says, awkwardly, defensively. ”But I like you.”

Amy blinked. “You like me?”

Rory was staring at his shoes. “I like you a lot.”

“How much?”

“I said _‘a lot_ ’”

“But how much _is_ ‘a lot’?” she couldn’t help herself, a teasing grin lighting up his face. There was a flurry of butterflies in her stomach and she felt warm all over, and watching him blush deeper was making the feelings even more intense: she couldn’t _not_ tease him about this, just a bit.

Of course, then he took her completely by surprise. She liked that about him.

“Well,” she said, as he finally pulled away for air, the kiss having left her breathless, her head reeling from the sensation. “That was… I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“So, a good surprise?”

Amy’s smile turned wider. “Rory?”

“Yes?”

“I like you as well. I like you _a lot_.”

“How much is ‘a lot’?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
